Why Did I have to Lose you?
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: A very sad oneshot about Harry telling his daughter, Katie, about how her mom, Hermione, died. REVIEW! But, go easy on me! My first oneshot!


Author's Note: OK, Here's my very first oneshot! So, review and go easy on me. It's a very sad oneshot so you've been warned! REVIEW and go easy please!

Why Did I have to lose you?

28-year-old Harry Potter and his 6-year-old daughter, Katie were sitting in the kitchen at the kitchen table. It was a Tuesday and it was cloudy and a bit damp outside.

Harry watched out the window thinking…it happened only 6 years ago…6 years ago when he lost the one he truly loved…Hermione.

"Dad?" Asked Katie. Harry looked at his little girl. "Yes honey?" Asked Harry. "What ever happened to my mom?" Asked Katie. "You never talk about her, and sometimes you look sad", said Katie.

Harry's heart sank. It killed him to tell his daughter what really happened. Harry sighed. "Kate, your mom…she…died 6 years ago", explained Harry.

"She died right after she gave birth to you…but you see…I wasn't there to say goodbye to her", said Harry.

"Why weren't you there?" Asked Katie. "Well, let me start from the beginning…", started Harry.

Flashback\Harry's final battle with Voldemort 

"You shall never defeat me Potter!" Yelled Voldemort evilly. "Have it your way!" Snapped Harry. "AVADA KADAVAR!" They both screamed. (Author's Note: I still can't spell the killing curse right, so bear with me!)

Their spells connected. Neither of them knew which spell would hit whoever first. It all depended on their magical power.

Meanwhile…

"Hermione, are you okay?" Asked Ginny. The two girls were in the bedroom at Ron's house. "Yes…just worried about Harry…", replied Hermione, rubbing her nine month pregnant swollen belly.

"Harry will be fine Mione", soothed Ginny.

After about 3 minutes…Hermione suddenly felt horrible pain in her stomach. It was so bad…that she let out a scream. "AHHH!" Screamed Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay?!" Asked Ginny concerned. "No…I think I'm going into labor!" Cried Hermione, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God! Okay, stay calm! Let's get to the hospital!" Said Ginny quickly.

Meanwhile…

"You wouldn't last five minutes in a dueling club!" Said Voldemort madly.

"I am NOT weak!" Snapped Harry, their spells were still connected, both wizards, evil and good were using all their energy to defeat the other.

Hours later, meanwhile at the hospital…

"Push Hermione! Come on, it's almost out!" Encouraged the doctor. They were in the delivery room and Hermione was so tired and struggling terribly.

"I can't do it…I'm so tired!" cried Hermione tiredly. "You can Mione…just a little more!" Encouraged Ginny, patting Hermione's hair.

"I wish Harry was here!" Cried Hermione, tears running down her face.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Hermione one last time as she felt the baby slide out. The last two things Hermione heard was her little baby crying and the doctor shout "It's a girl!" , but then Hermione closed her eyes, feeling weak and tired.

Meanwhile, with Harry and Voldemort.

"You are so weak Potter, after I kill you, I'll kill that Mudblood wife of yours and that kid of yours!" Said Voldemort meanly.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT…I LOVE HERMIONE!!!!" Screamed Harry loudly and his spell hit Voldemort in the chest. Voldemort was dead. It was all over.

Harry breathed deeply. He lowered his wand and looked around. Then he saw Ron rushing over to him. "Ron?" Asked Harry. "Harry…you better come quick! It's Hermione!" Cried Ron urgently.

Harry gasped and followed Ron. They ran into the hospital room. Harry saw the doctor. "Doctor, what's wrong with my wife?!" Asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm sorry Harry…she died seconds after the baby was born", said the doctor sadly. Those words hit Harry like a kick in the stomach. "No…not Hermione! Please tell me that this isn't happening! I love her so much…why?!" cried Harry as he fell to his knees.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's all right mate", soothed Ron. Then Harry saw Ginny come out holding the baby. "Harry, I know it's hard to lose Hermione…but now…you've got a daughter to take care of", said Ginny.

Harry nodded as Ginny handed the baby to Harry. "What are you going to name her Harry?" Asked Ron. "Hermione always wanted a daughter named Katie…so that will be her name", said Harry.

End of Flashback… 

"Katie…I loved your mother so much…and I so wished I could have been there for her", said Harry. "Do you have any pictures of her?" Asked Katie.

"Yes", replied Harry as he pulled out a picture out of his pocket. It was a beautiful picture of Hermione. "She's so beautiful!" Said Katie.

"In fact, we are going to visit your mother's grave today", said Harry. "I want to leave something at the grave", said Katie.

"Okay sweetheart", said Harry.

By the time they were at the cemetery, they saw Hermione's grave. It had pretty flowers around it and a picture put on the tombstone.

Harry left another flower at the grave. Katie had an envelope with a note in it. "What does it say Kate?" Asked Harry.

Katie looked up and pulled the note out of the envelope. "It's a little note to mom", explained Katie.

"What does it say?" Asked Harry.

Katie read it out loud:

To the best mother in the world

Thank you for bringing me into the world…

Even though you can't hug me or comfort me…

I know your there for me

I love you very much mommy,

Do not worry, dad is taking very good care of me

I love you

Your baby girl, Katie

Harry had tears in his eyes. Katie put the note back in the envelope and closed it and placed it, leaning up against the tombstone.

"You really did love mom, didn't you dad?" Asked Katie. Harry nodded. "I know…but remember one thing dad…she's still here…in our hearts", said Katie.

Harry looked at his daughter and smiled slightly. He then looked back at the tombstone and it read…

Hermione Jane Potter

A Loving Wife and a beloved Daughter

A great friend and a wonderful mother

Her friends and family shall never forget her she shall

Be in Our Hearts Forever

The End

Author's Note: I know, it's sad! But for some reason tonight, I felt a little sappy, you know what I mean. Besides, I need to make a oneshot, so ya know! REVIEW and go easy on me!


End file.
